1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a casino wagering game on baccarat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of baccarat is well known in the art.
What is needed is a side bet for the game of baccarat which players will find interesting to play and casinos will find profitable.